Angry Blaze
by Dark Maquinolopsky
Summary: Un futuro destruido, Mobius envuelta en lava y la humanidad condenada ¿Qué causó toda esta desgracia? El rompimiento de Silver y Blaze. Silver escapa al pasado para esconderse de Blaze, lamentablemente ella lo sigue y está dispuesta a destruir Mobius para asesinarlo. Dependerá ahora de Sonic calmar su sed de venganza... Parodia del juego Sonic 2006, el futuro no está escrito...


Todo comenzó en un día común en Mobius… No, esto es muy gastado y aburrido, mejor vámonos a 200 años al futuro. Un futuro lleno de casas y edificios destruidos, plantas arrasadas, llamas y lava a diestra y siniestra y una nube de maldad cubriendo el cielo ¿Qué clase de monstruo es el causante de tal desastroso futuro apocalíptico?

Silver, ¿Dónde estás? Ven aquí y afronta las consecuencias como un hombre.- Gritaba una gata violeta molesta, mientras que con sus manos armaba una esfera de fuego y la lanzaba al suelo furiosa.- Si no sales ahora quemaré todo lo que esté en mi camino, así que aparece.

Silver, un erizo blanco con poderes psíquicos, estaba escondido tras unas rocas mientras que veía todo caer entre las llamas y la ruina. Era amigo de Blaze (La gata psicópata presente) desde que eran muy pequeños, un día decidieron llevar las cosas a otro nivel a tal punto de volverse novios… Sin embargo había una parte oscura de Blaze que Silver no podía tolerar y era su temperamento, así que… –Tan solo le dije que sería mejor separarnos un tiempo y en 5 minutos devastó toda la ciudad. Ya pasó semana y media y convirtió al mundo en un completo caos. Debo escapar de aquí… pero ¿A dónde?

Las llamas empezaban a incrementarse, lo que significaba que Blaze estaba cerca. Silver armándose de un escudo psíquico se ocultó entre las llamas y corrió a la casa de su amigo erizo Mephiles. Él estaba tapeando las ventanas ya que Blaze sabía que era su amigo y pronto vendría a destruir su casa. Como un huracán Silver entra tumbando la puerta, luego la cierra y bloquea con muchos muebles.

No me digas, terminaste con Blaze y lo tomó muy mal ¿En que diablos pensabas? – Gritó Mephiles mientras le daba golpes consecutivos en la cabeza a Silver.

No la soportaba más ¿Vale? Fue tierna al principio pero después se volvió obsesiva, me volvía loco. A cada chica que me cruzaba la hacía desaparecer si me entiendes.- Gritó Silver espiando por la ranura de la ventana, viendo a mucha gente correr asustada y gritar.

Si, y ahora por tus caprichitos de niña has condenado a todos a la perdición eterna. –Vuelve a recriminarle Mephiles mientras que con sus manos y una Chaos Emerald abre un portal y suspira. –Aún si hiciste esta catástrofe eres mi amigo y no dejaré que te hagan daño. Ve al pasado y escóndete ahí, Blaze no podrá encontrarte y seguro luego se calmará.

¿Y qué hay de ti? Ven conmigo, no te dejaré sufrir aquí.- Dijo Silver mientras observaba el vórtice.

Debo tener el portal activado para que tú pases, tú tranquilo puedo defenderme de Blaze. Te enviaré a Mobius 200 años atrás, ocúltate entre los nativos yo te avisaré cuando todo se haya calmado.- Se escuchan ruidos por los muros, era Blaze que estaba golpeando con sus patadas la pobre casa. –Ya vete, no te preocupes por mí.

Silver saltó en el vórtice y Mephiles lo cerró, pero lamentablemente entre el polvo de las paredes, Blaze vio las puntas del cabello del erizo desaparecer en el vórtice…

Mephiles.- Se acerca al erizo y lo toma del cuello, luego de su mano izquierda se desprenden llamas. -¿A dónde mandaste a Silver?

200 años atrás, Sonic el héroe de Mobius estaba descansando con Tails en Green Hill con una tanda de Chili Dogs preparados por el mismo zorro.

Después de una dura batalla contra el Dr. Eggman nos merecemos un buen descanso ¿No hermano?- Dijo Sonic con la boca llena de Chili Dogs y salsa picante.

Vamos Sonic, no te tomó ni diez minutos ganarle. Eggman ya no es amenaza, apenas llega a ser una plaga.- Decía Tails con la boca llena de Chili Dogs.

Si Tails, esto de mí y Eggman como que se ha vuelto algo monótono y aburrido. Desearía tener un verdadero reto frente a mí, alguien que haga subir mi adrenalina, alguien… Alguien.- Desde unos arbustos cae del cielo el pobre erizo Silver, frotando su cabeza del chichón causado lo primero que ve es a Sonic y Tails en su día de campo. –Perfecto, me escapé de Blaze y estoy a salvo, lástima que dejé a Mephiles allá.- Mira al cielo y ve al horizonte un portal abrirse de repente, era Blaze quien lo había seguido. Miraba directo hacia donde estaba él y sus ojos desprendían una furia incontrolable.

No, Mephiles debió ser torturado para que le abriera la puerta al pasado, monstruo ¿Qué le hiciste a mi amigo?- Decía Silver molesto apretando los puños. Sin embargo 200 años en el futuro, Mephiles estaba tranquilo tomando una limonada en su terraza viendo todo caer en la ruina. –Que estúpido que fue Silver ¿En verdad se creyó todo ese teatrito del amigo y que lo ayudaría? Ahora está atrapado en el pasado con su noviecita y yo disfrutaré de un futuro y un pasado de pesadillas y llamas, mala suerte.- Se ríe maliciosamente y vuelve a tomar su limonada.

Piensa Silver, debe haber una manera de deshacerme de ella. Es inútil, me seguirá buscando hasta que me mate…- De repente al erizo se le prende el foco. –O crea que me haya matado.- Mira al erizo delante de él, no se ha percatado todavía del peligro que estaba por pasar…

Sonic y Tails ya habían terminado de comer, de repente a Tails le dan ganas de ir la baño y sale corriendo hacia el bosque. Sonic solo se queda recostado viendo el cielo. –Si tan solo pudiera enfrentarme a alguien completamente poderoso, alguien imparable que no se rinda fácilmente y que sea perseverante.- Silver sonríe maliciosamente. –Parece que tenemos un candidato, solo espero que sea de mi misma estatura y talla.

Silver salta de los arbustos y con sus poderes de levitación aparece de una forma mágica con efectos de luces y chispas ante Sonic.

Saludos querido colega, mi nombre es… Sparky y soy… Un genio, si eso.- Dijo Silver algo nervioso. Con lo desesperado que estaba y viendo el humo más allá no se le ocurría una mejor mentira.

¿Un genio? Eso es…- Silver cerraba los ojos, sabía que era una mentira tonta, sin embargo… -Asombroso, eso quiere decir que tengo tres deseos ¿Qué podré pedir? ¿Una montaña de Chili Dogs, qué Amy desaparezca, una estatua de oro macizo?

Guau tranquilo amigo erizo, soy un genio que solo aparece para cumplir un gran deseo. Te he escuchado y deseas pelear con alguien poderoso.- Decía Silver aguantando la risa. –Pues si, he estado muy aburrido últimamente, necesito un reto de verdad.- Decía Sonic entusiasmado.

Entonces amigo es tu día de suerte, verás tengo un oponente de tu calibre, es poderoso, incontenible y hay altas posibilidades de morir en el intento.- Dijo Silver y Sonic lo miró con los ojos brillosos. -¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida Genio? Bien vamos a buscarlo ahora, tráelo aquí…- Sonic trata de correr pero Silver lo detiene con sus poderes en el aire.

Momento erizo impaciente, primero necesitamos hacerte unos preparativos ceremoniales, cierra los ojos, sin espiar.- Sonic cierra los ojos en el aire, mientras que desde lejos con sus poderes logra traer dos botes de pintura blanca y celeste. Haciéndolo girar como un trompo le echa los colores en su pelaje para parecerse a él, luego lo detiene y empieza a alborotar sus púas para que se parezcan a las de él. -¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?- Dijo Sonic impaciente. –Todavía no, solo una cosa más.- Ya listo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y apuntando hacia la señal de humo donde estaba Blaze, le da una fuerte patada que lo envía directo hasta allí. –Adiós idiota, ahora para ocultarme hasta que me den por muerto.- Conjurando una onda psíquica alteró su espectro lumínico para que los demás lo vean como el erizo Sonic. De repente Tails regresa y se encuentra con Silver. –Lamento tardar tanto, creo que no volveré a ponerle tanta salsa picante la próxima ¿Pasó algo mientras no estaba Sonic?- Silver lo miró algo confuso, pero debía responder para no levantar sospechas. –Para nada chico, amigo, hermano… Oye este lugar es aburrido ¿Por qué no me acompañas a mi casa para descansar?- Tails lo miró algo extrañado. –Sonic, tú vives conmigo hace años, no tienes casa estable.- Silver suda frío y lo toma del hombro sonriendo. –A eso me refería amigo, ya de paso haremos todo lo que tú quieras hacer.- Tails estaba más confundido. –Bueno, pensaba reparar mi avión el Tornado para configurarlo en modo batalla terrestre.- Silver mira que el humo se vuelve más fuerte y lo empuja para irse. –Perfecto, te ayudaré, me encanta la mecánica, ya sabes generadores de vacío, fuentes de poder cuánticas, sistemas anfibios para misiones acuáticas, lo que sea.

¿Acaso estás enfermo Sonic? ¿Desde cuándo te gusta la mecánica?- dijo Tails.

Bueno la gente cambia, pero vámonos ahora me muero de ganas de trabajar contigo.- Tails sabía que había algo raro en él, pero al ver que le interesaba por primera vez la mecánica decidió seguirle la corriente, Silver solo se alejaba mirando hacia atrás alejándose lo más posible del caos.

Sonic estaba cerca de un árbol gigante, todo a su alrededor ardía en llamas. -¿Qué le pasa al bosque? Debe ser el lugar donde está el rival poderoso del que habló el genio, pero no lo veo por ningún lado.- Observando el perímetro a su alrededor pudo escuchar el ruido de pasos provenientes de los árboles. Una felina envuelta en llamas se abalanzó sobre Sonic, clavó sus garras sobre su piel y lo miraba con ojos maliciosos. -¿Así que tú causaste todo este desastre gatita?- Blaze lo toma del cuello y lo arrincona en el árbol grande. –No me digas gatita Silver, rompiste mi corazón y ahora yo te romperé la cabeza.- Blaze arma un puño de fuego y lo dirige directo al rostro de Sonic, este a su vez le da una patada en las costillas para separarse. –No se de que estás hablando gatita pero pareces muy fuerte, justo lo que estaba buscando.- Prepara su posición de pelea.

Pagarás por lo que hiciste Silver, yo te amaba y me rompiste el corazón. Mereces morir.- Ambos corren hacia el otro y así comienza la batalla. Blaze estaba tan furiosa que usaba sus técnicas más mortales contra él, desde patadas y puñetazos, hasta remolinos de fuego y ataques calcinantes. Sonic Copn su velocidad esquivaba todos los ataques y la contraatacaba con Spin Dash y ataques teledirigidos. Era una batalla a muerte sin tregua para ninguno y lo peor de todo era que devastaban todo lo que se les cruzaba a su paso. La batalla duró cuando mucho tres días, devastaron desde Green Hill, pasando por Ice Cap dejándola de un páramo congelado a un desierto de arena, por Oil Ocean haciéndola explotar por completo, en eso Twinkle Park quedó peor que Mistic Ruins, Sylvania Castle completamente bajo la lava y mejor ni les digo como quedó Metrópolis, el pobre de Eggman quién la reconstruía se jubiló el mismo día.

Mientras tanto Silver se adaptaba a su nueva vida como Sonic. Parecía feliz y descansado luego de varios meses de sufrir el noviazgo de Blaze, pero más feliz estaba Tails del nuevo Sonic, al fin tenía un compañero que le gustaba lo mismo que a él. Ahora mismo estaban en su casa desayunando.

Tails amigo, esto si que es vida. Hoy a las 4 recuerda que debemos seguir con el motor Chaos, luego a trabajar con el sistema de defensa, estaba pensando en colocarle otro cañón de misiles rastreadores de calor al Tornado ¿Qué opinas?- Decía Silver feliz de la vida, Tails solo lo miraba con satisfacción. –Hermano estar contigo es un sueño hecho realidad, al fin me entiendes y compartimos gusto.- Tails sabía que no era él en realidad pero lo prefería mil veces más, en su interior pensaba. –No es Sonic y no me importa, por mi que se pudra. De todos modos era bastante creído y se llevaba toda la atención, sin mencionar mis Chili Dogs, este erizo en cambio me cae mucho mejor. Creo que le seguiré la corriente más tiempo…

Al fin todo lo que quería, una casa tranquila, un amigo de verdad y absoluta paz y…- De repente se empezaron a escuchar pasos agigantados y la tierra empezaba a temblar. Silver creía que era su ex novia ¿Se habría dado cuenta de la farsa? ¿Lo había encontrado de nuevo? –Sonic escóndete, no podré contenerla por más tiempo.- Tails sostenía la puerta que empezaba a crujir y retorcerse por golpes voraces. –Es mi fin…- Cierra los ojos esperando lo peor.

La puerta se tumba dejando a Tails aplastado en el suelo, la silueta que aparece es de una molesta eriza portando so martillo y con una mirada letal. –Sonic, me has hecho esperar durante días, sal de la mesa cobarde…- Ve a Silver disfrazado y lo agarra del pelo del pecho, luego apunta su martillo a su cabeza. –Quedamos en vernos para salir al parque hace días y nunca apareciste, y cuando te encuentro estás con Tails almorzando ¿Por qué me dejaste colgada? Ah pero esta me la vas a pagar caro…- Silver solo era llevado a rastras por el suelo mientras su nuevo amigo Tails estaba inconsciente debajo de la puerta, trataba de aferrarse a todo lo que podía, pero Amy lo golpeaba como castigo y seguía arrastrando.

En City Escape la batalla entre Sonic y Blaze seguía su curso, casi habían devastado todos los edificios de la ciudad y Blaze se estaba agotando. –Diablos, nunca creí que Silver peleara así, digo es psíquico pero la guerra no es su estilo, más aún he notado que sus ojos son verdes ¿Me volveré loca de tanta venganza?- A su lado aparece Sonic sin rastro de cansancio y con una sonrisa de satisfacción. –Chica eres asombrosa, tu estilo de pelea es notable, me encantan tus ataques de llama y debo admitir que me has hecho sentir como un erizo nuevo.- Blaze siente un leve sonrojo al escuchar eso de la persona que cree que es Silver, pero luego se recompone y se pone más caliente. -¿Qué tratas de hacer Silver? Primero terminas conmigo ahora… ¿Me estás tratando de ligar de nuevo?

¿Silver? Me has estado llamando así desde que empezamos a pelear, ni idea de quién es ese, yo soy Sonic, oye ¿Te apetece descansar un rato y luego seguimos peleando?- Sonic se dirigía a ella con buenas intenciones, tomó su mano y la miró fijamente, Blaze se sentía completamente diferente con él, no era lo mismo que con Silver. Pero dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba, Blaze prepara su puño y manda a Sonic directo hacia una laguna en la plaza central. Corre directo hacia allí y… Un rastro blanco empieza a salir del agua, la pintura se le había salido y su cabello había vuelto a la normalidad.

Entonces ¿Tú no eras Silver?- Dijo Blaze dándole la mano y sacándolo del agua bastante avergonzada…

Mientras tanto en Station Square, el pobre Silver sufría de tantos gritos y reclamos de Amy, comprándole cosas y cargándolas cual mula de carga, zarandeándolo de aquí para allá, obligándolo a decirle que se veía linda y nada gorda, poniendo su martillo por la espalda del erizo como amenaza, ya estaba cansado. –Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado Sonic, me sorprende que no te hayas ido corriendo como es habitual en ti ¿Qué sigue en la lista de deudas por citas… Ah si, me llevaras a casa y me darás largos masajes de cuerpo completo, luego me escribirás un poema, veremos la tele juntos, cocinarás para mí y luego…- Silver empieza a apretar los dientes de desesperación. –Al diablo, esta chica es peor que Blaze, digo ni siquiera tiene una pizca de compasión. Blaze será destructiva, pero nada aburrida.- Silver se queda viendo el cielo, directo al sol, a pesar de lo que había pasado con ella y su carácter la extrañaba. Lamentablemente fue interrumpido por Amy quien seguía insatisfecha.

Sonic y Blaze se sentaron juntos encima de un gran edificio, estaban completamente apenados por la confusión y por haber destrozado todo a su paso. –Así que el genio era tu ex novio, rayos caí redondito en un trampa, que vergüenza.- Blaze se ríe y le da un tierno empujón. –Ese Silver lo pagará caro, de nuevo mil disculpas por la confusión. Silver tiene razón, no puedo controlar mi ira y eso me convierte en una mala persona.- Blaze estaba a punto de llorar y alejarse, pero Sonic la toma de la mano. –Es un completo idiota, aparte de un llorica. Me has dado el combate de mi vida, por primera vez me sentí vivo y temerario al peligro. Fue el mejor combate de toda mi vida, eres bastante fuerte Blaze… Sin mencionar atractiva.- Blaze se sonrojo levemente al ver que le coqueteaba. –Sonic, yo…- Sonic le cerró los labios a Blaze con su índice y ambos contemplaron el atardecer.

Silver por su parte no aguantaba más –Sonic, no te quedes ahí como un bobo, el tiempo es corto. Tenemos que ir a ver joyería, luego me invitarás un helado, luego al zoológico a tomar fotos, y deberás llevar mis cosas de regreso a mi casa.- Silver enojado tiró todas las cosas de su espalda encima de ella y se fue volando. –Ya no soporto más niñerías, Blaze allá voy amor.

Amy salió de la montaña de cosas como una sombra y siguiendo el rastro del erizo prófugo salió directo en su captura. –Sonic, no escaparás.-

Silver corrió toda la noche escapando de la furiosa Amy que no le daba descanso, tantos años persiguiendo al erizo más veloz de Mobius no le daba ninguna ventaja al pobre erizo de plata. Al día siguiente llegando al medio día, regresa de nuevo a Green Hill, ahí mismo encuentra a alguien que bien conoce. –Blaze…- Las lágrimas se le salían de los ojos, corriendo, digo flotando y quitándose la ilusión de imagen llega a Blaze y le da un fuerte abrazo.

Blaze, no sabes cuanto te eché de menos.- Blaze se da vuelta y le sonríe. –Silver, hola…- Pero Silver sigue más emocionado. –Mi minina no sabes como me arrepiento de lo que hice, no debí dejarte así como si nada, creí que eras irritable y lo lamento mucho, por favor perdóname.

Está bien te perdono.- Silver se siente bastante confundido. –Espera un momento, ¿No vas a quemarme? ¿No me castigarás? ¿Nada?- Blaze solo mira al horizonte y sonríe de felicidad. –Ah viniste muy pronto.- Llega una ráfaga azul frente a ellos.

Lamento tardar, tuve que componer todos los daños causados, te traje esto de camino un buqué de rosas azules para ti cariño.- Blaze toma las flores y luego abraza a Sonic con dulzura, Silver queda con la boca abierta y exaltado. -¿Pero qué sucede aquí?

Hola Genio, quiero decir Silver Jeje. Genio o no te debo agradecer por haberme presentado a Blaze, es un sueño hecho realidad.- Sonic y Blaze se abrazan y frente a él se besan poniéndolo molesto. –Lo siento Silver, tú terminaste conmigo y lo aceptaré. Además Sonic es bueno conmigo, le gusta mi forma destructiva de ser y sabe pelear, a diferencia de otra niñita que solo se esconde en el pasado y engaña a un tierno y guapo erizo.- Silver se tira a llorar en el pasto mientras que se siguen besando, pero ese beso se corta por… -Aja, las huellas terminan aquí, ahora…- Amy llegó siguiendo a Silver, pero lo que vio en ese momento, bueno eso lo dejo a su imaginación. -¿Sonic qué haces besando a esa gata callejera?- Blaze la mira con desprecio. –Novio mío ¿Quién es esa eriza fea y desalineada?- Ambas se miraron con odio, Amy apretando su mazo y Blaze encendiéndose en llamas… Terminando esta historia una imagen del futuro, la civilización se dividió en dos bandos desde ese día, el bando rosa y el bando violeta, en una batalla que desde 200 años aún no se ha resuelto… La batalla por Sonic apenas ha comenzado.

Fin... De la vida como la conocemos XD


End file.
